For the next project period, we propose to continue synthesizing polyamine ligands that may effectively and selectively remove copper from Wilson's disease victims. Also, we propose to further our characterizing of a Cu(II) complex having an N4S(mercaptide) donor set of approximately trigonal bipyramidal geometry.